Dark Rose
by girlwithabook2000
Summary: Dimitri left Rose after frostbite only to return 5 years laterto a big suprise. Lissa never became queen, her and Adrian are studying Spirit and Rose is a guardian at the academy, and rose is experiencing desha vu when she is mentoring a new student.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy :(**

Five years, it's been five years since Dimitri left I used to wince whenever someone said his name but after a few months of moping around I decided my friends shouldn't have to see me like this so I put on a good image and never mentioned him again.

* * *

><p>I was now on a guardian at the academy and proudly Alburta's second in command. Lissa broke up with Christen when she found out he was just using her, somehow Mia ended up with Eddie and Adrian finally stopped chasing after me and is now happily married to my second best friend Bella. <strong>( of course Lissa is my all-time bestest friend) <strong>

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing. I sighed even after all these years I still don't like Stan. "Hey Stanny boy what's up?" I said into the phone. "Are you ever going to grow up?" Stan replied, "Excuse me but I'm 23 years old and I can kick your ass easily and I have more molnija marks than you could ever dream of. Now what do you want?" It was true I had so many marks that they go down my back and wrap around my waist, many of my marks I wasn't proud of. I have had to kill loved ones, I still remember the attack clearly.

**Flashback**

**It was about a year after he (**_**wince) **_**left. I was running around the track trying to blow off some steam since Alberta banned me from the punching bags until they got in a new shipment. I felt the strange nausea feeling in my stomach and before I knew it I was surrounded by strigoi, I didn't freaked or scream I quickly took out my stake and lunged toward the strigoi closest to me, he was obviously very new because he made no move to defend himself and my stake went easily into his chest. I repeated the movement many times. When I thought there were no more strigoi ten more jumped out of nearby trees and stalked slowly toward me I was tense and never let one of them out of my sight. One of them wasn't very smart and just lunged at me, I quickly snaked my arm out and shoved the stake through her heart. One of the males let out a strangle scream as he saw her body drop to the ground and lunged for my neck, I quickly blocked him and shoved the stake into his stomach "You missed" he gasped "No I didn't" I told him pulled the stake up threw his heart killing him. Then one by one they lunged at me but each one failed at taking my life. When they were all dead I counted how many I had killed, but a few faces stood out in particular they were the faces of the fabulous five they were juniors when I was a freshman they taught me everything they were taught in secret, they were the people that helped me get to the top my class before me and Lissa ran away. I felt tears in well up in my eyes they were like brothers to me. No, I told myself I wasn't going to cry about this, I helped them I even remember them telling me they would rather die than become an 'evil bloodsucker who kill innocent people for food' I knelt down next to each of their bodies and pressed a light kiss to each of their foreheads. After saying goodbye I stood up and checked for more strigoi and found none. I got Alberta and had her get rid of the bodies.**

**End Flashback**

"Alberta wants you in her office now!" Stan barked, god someone has a stick up their ass. "Okay, Bye!"I said and hung up.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

I was outside Alberta's office and was about to knock when I heard a "come in" from the other side of the door. I let myself in and saw two boys sitting down in front of her desk. One was a moroi and the other was a dhampir they both looked about 18 years old. The moroi was average height and had my dark hair and eyes. Hmmmm…. Strange. The dhampire was absolutely gorgeous he had shaggy dark hair, but it was lighter than mine and had dark eyes even darker than mine, and tall not Dimitri tall but close enough. "Rose these are our new students, they came here from St. Bails."

**(Bold is in Russian) "So you to are from the supposed 'artic wasteland'?" The moroi rolled his eyes "I guess, are you?" the dhampire asked "No, I grew up in the states but as you can see I can speak Russian" I replied (back to English) **

"Well sinceI have no idea what you were just talking about, let's start with introductions." Alberta said "This is Dima Belikov" (a.n. he is Dimitri's brother but Rose doesn't notice) she said gesturing toward the dhampire boy. "This is Alek Muzar" (a.n. Rose hasn't met her dad yet) she said pointing toward the moroi. "and lastly, boys this is Guardian Rose Hathaway, one of the best guardians at the academy." Alberta said loking towards me. "Why thank you!" I said to her in a high voice, she rolled her eyes at me. "Anyways," Alberta started "Dima, Rose will be your mentor and will help you control the bound you have-""Wait they have a bound!" I said loudly "Yes, we have a bound and what do you mean she'll help me _control _my bound." Dima asked surprised. I was about to say that I have a bond but Alberta answered "Rose has had a bond with Princess Dragomir for a while now" "Wow really! We thought we were the only ones!" Dima and Alek said at the same as Lissa walked in. "and I thought we were the only ones who did that!" me and Lissa said together, all of us burst out laughing.

When we finally calmed down Alberta took a deep breath and said "Thank you for coming Princess-" "Guardian Petrov I told you to call me Lissa!" Lissa interrupted "Fine, only if you call me Alberta, and as I was saying, _Lissa_ you and Adrian will be mentoring Alek in Spirit… where is anyways?" Alberta asked annoyed. "He is trying to find out if Spirit can help a hangover." Lissa told her embarrassed. "Ugh, well at least he's not passed out" Alberta sighed "I don't mean to be rude but it is almost curfew and I don't think they know where their rooms are." I said "Rose the boys will be sharing a room." That shocked me "Why do they get to share a room but me and Lissa couldn't?" "Because Alek and Dima didn't break out of school and destroy school property" Alberta exclaimed. I sighed "Fine but I don't think it's fair." I pouted "and where are they going to sleep there aren't any rooms left in the student dorms" I said "They will be in the room next to yours, and I think they should see their room now" Alberta answered I was about to reply but I got interrupted again but this time by Dima. "When do we start school?" he asked in a voice like melted chocolate. Wait, did I really just think that! He is a student! You can't think about him like that! Plus you are going to be his mentor! And you barely know him! Ugg… Why is my life so was hard?

* * *

><p><strong>I know its like super short but its my first story that I thought good enough to publish so please be easy on me and if anyone has any good ideas or anything for future stories!<strong>

**review and you'll get a cookie!**

**thanks for reading Hanna,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and Decode by Paramore**

**Dima POV**

When I got here I thought it would be boring, but when I found out that Rose was Shadowkissed I was over joyed that I wasn't the only one, but it also saddened me that a girl so beautiful has to deal with the darkness and the ghosts but she seems strong, I'll ask her tomorrow. Wait what time do I meet her, it's not that late so I'll go next door and ask her.

I walked out of the dorm only to find Rose staring blankly at the door to her room "Uhhh… guardian Hathaway, Rose!" I said to her waving my hand in front of her face. No response, "Rose" I said slightly louder while grabbing her shoulders shaking her gently, that got a response, in less than a second I was on the with Rose straddling me and her hand on my chest. "Oh it's you" Rose said getting of me standing up and offering me her hand, I took it and stood up. "Hey sorry for attacking you, it's a habit and what are you doing out here its past curfew" she said in a strained voice. "you didn't tell me when you wanted me to start training" I said semi embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, meet me at 5:30am and again after class. Oh and I will show you where your classes are so knock on my door when you're ready." She said. Damn that's early well I'll get to train with one of the best guardians in the world. "Okay, good night" I replied. When I was about to close my door I heard a chocked sob from outside. I turned around and saw Rose sitting on the ground sobbing. I ran over to her and pulled her on to my lap and wrapped my arms around her, she put her head on my shoulder and continued crying.

A while later she stopped and looked up at me with eyes so sad that they broke my heart. "I'm sorry" she said sadly "It's ok, but I think I deserve to know why you were so upset" I told her softly "Okay but it's not a happy one" she said "Wait I have an idea" I said and pressed my fingers to her temple then pointed to out toward the hallway and the images appeared. **(a.n. I know it's seems strange but it's a special Shadowkissed power that Rose hasn't discovered yet)** The first one was Rose and this guy sparing and they were both really good it was absolutely amazing how fast they moved then Rose decided to play dirty and kneed him where the sun don't shine and made him falter, that gave her an opening and swept his feet out from under him and put her hand on his chest, "dead" she said then got off him and started jumping up and down and said "Ha I told you I would win!" "Not so fast you still have to beat me in a race" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out onto the track. "35?" Rose questioned, the big guy nodded. "1, 2,3 Go!" Rose yelled and they took off. Wow they were fast maybe 10 minutes had past and Rose had beat him by maybe a half a second. "Yes, Yes! I beat you in a race! Ha Ha!" Rose panted "ok come here" the guy said and went to go give Rose a kiss on the cheek but she whipped her head around and hissed him on the lips, after a minute of them passionately kissing he pulled away, "why didn't I see that coming" he said looking at Rose with a smile on his face and love in his eyes.

The scene changed and Rose was in in a house **(a.n. this is when the guardians came to rescue them in Frostbite) **sobbing over a red haired boy with a sword lying next to her, seconds later the guardians came barging into the house and the big guy came and picked Rose up and brought her out of the house. That guy is starting to seem really familiar.

The scene changed, this time it was on the edge of the forest "Rose I'm leaving the academy and you." He said Rose looked shocked "but you said you loved me!" Rose stuttered "Are you really that dumb! How could you think that I actually loved you!" he shouted "How could you say that?" Rose sobbed "Goodbye Rose" he said and left. Rose collapsed on the ground sobbing.  
><strong>Scene end<strong>

Rose looked shocked "How did you do that?" She asked shakily "It comes with being Shadowkissed" I told her. "Then how come I can't do that?" she said slightly annoyed "maybe you weren't trying" I replied "Ok can I to my room now?" she asked "Sure, see you in the morning." I said "Okay, goodnight"

**XXxxXXxxXX  
>Rose POV<strong>

I was shocked and in pain. Dimitri the man who broke my heart and made it nearly impossible for me to love again is coming back! I thought that would have killed me but when Dima was holding me in his arms I felt so comfortable, I never wanted him to let me go. I thought as I went into my room and looked through my ipod and put it on shuffle and Decode by Paramore came on.

_How can I decide what's right  
>When you're clouding up my mind<br>I can't win your losing fight  
>All the time<em>

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
>When you're always taking sides<br>But you won't take away my pride  
>No, not this time<br>Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
>When I used to know you so well<br>But how did we get here?  
>Well, I think I know<em>

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
>and it's hanging on your tongue<br>Just boiling in my blood  
>But you think that I can't see<br>What kind of man that you are if you're a man at all  
>Well, I'll figure this one out<br>on my own  
>(I'm screaming I love you)<br>on my own  
>(my thoughts you can't decode)<em>

_How did we get here?  
>When I used to know you so well, yeah<br>But how did we get here?  
>Well, I think I know<em>

_Do you see what we've done?  
>We've gone and made such fools<br>of ourselves_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_How did we get here?  
>When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah<br>how did we get here?  
>When I used to know you so well<br>I think I know  
>I think I know<em>

_Ohh… There is something I see in you  
>it might kill me<br>I want it to be true_

My last thought was he will never hurt me again, then as darkness washed me and I feel into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I refuse to update until I get 8 reviews.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dimitri POV**

As I was driving through the gates of the gates at St. Vadimers, I found myself thinking about Rose. My _Roza_ the one I loved. I know she probably hates me for what I did, and as much as it pains me she has probably moved on and has a boyfriend. But after mason was killed I didn't want Rose to have to deal with any other men. I just hope she'll forgive me; I lied to her when I said all those hate full words to her and told her I didn't love her. I turned on the radio and joy to the freaking world **(a.n. my catch phrase!)** The song that pretty much described how I felt about leaving Rose.

**I have known you my whole life  
>When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife<br>Eight years later you won me over  
>Just as I took the world on my shoulders<strong>

**I got used to living without you  
>Endless phone calls and dreaming about you<br>Always said that you were my man to be  
>But I guess I was in love with your memory<strong>

**You know I love you, I really do  
>But I can't fight any more for you<br>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
>Sometime, in another life<br>In another life**

**I know I said that I would keep my word  
>I wished that I could save you from the hurt<br>But things will never go back to how we were  
>I'm sorry I can't be your world<strong>

**You know I love you, I really do  
>But I can't fight any more for you<br>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
>Sometime, in another life<br>In another life (another life)**

**The way you're holding on to me  
>Makes me feel like I can't breathe<br>Just let me go, just let me go  
>It just won't feel right inside<br>God knows I've tried**

**You know I love you, you know I do  
>But I can't fight any more for you<br>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
>Sometime, in another life<strong>

**In another life, in another life**

**In another life ...**

God I can't believe I left her!

**Dima POV**

I woke up to Alek shaking me and yelling "Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"Go away…" I murmured sleepily

"Well I guess I will have to tell Guardian Hathaway that you would rather sleep than be trained by the best guardian since Anna herself!"

"What are you talking about…? Oh yeah…" I said sleepily "You want to see Lissa don't you?"

"Yeah but do you think she would ever like someone like me?" Alek replied sadly

"Dude you are one of the very few people in the world who she can relate to, why wouldn't she choose you?" I said

"Maybe because she's like 23 years old, she is absolutely beautiful and she has most of the royals chasing after her" he sighed sadly

"Guess you will just have to wait." I told him while pulling my shirt on.

XXxx time skip xxXX

I had just walked to the door of the gym when I heard muffled thuds coming from inside the gym. I walked in and saw Rose destroying a punching bag, I called her name a few times and when that didn't work I found a foam ball and threw it at her head. She turned around and I saw a slightly wild look on her face and immediately knew what was wrong, the darkness was getting out of control. I was by her side seconds pulling her outside despite her protests and took to the edge of the wards "Put the walls down Rose" I told her calmly

"No then it will take over!" she gasped

"No it won't, just take them down!" I nearly yelled at her. She gave me a broken look and took the walls down and the ghosts surrounded us. "Rose fined the person who knew you the best and tell them to take the darkness away!" I told her. She then focused on one particular boy with freckles and red hair. (a.n. it's mason!)

"Mase take it away, please." She pleaded to the boy. He slowly nodded, walked toward her and held her in some sort of embrace then he disappeared along with most of darkness. (I was going to stop here but I'm too nice)

I took a deep breath and went over to Rose, who had tears streaming down her face. "He's coming back, he is coming back." She kept chanting to herself.

XXxx one week later xxXX

Dimitri Pov

I was sitting in a coffee shop, sipping a coffee (a.n. no shit Sherlock! (;) When a beautiful women walked in. Her hair was dark brown, she was a dhampir. She seemed very tired and so, so sad. By now she had gotten her drink and was walking by my table when I got a look at her eyes. They were a dark chocolate brown; they were the eyes that I knew so well. "Roza" I whispered. Rose my sweet Rose was here and so beautiful

"Dimitri?" she whispered questionably. I nodded, at that she turned around and ran leaving her drink on a nearby table. I quickly threw some bills on the surface and ran after her. I found her crying under a tree by the track. I ran over to her and knelt so I was semi eye level with her.

"Leave me alone." She murmured

"No" I told her firmly

"Why?" she asked brokenly. "You already left once" I stayed silent "Why did you leave me, you tell me you love me then you leave in the time that I needed you most." Rose told me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I left because you had so much going on and I didn't want having to hide our relationship add to that mess." I told her. She looked at me with a strange expression.

"The memories of you got me through that time, even if you didn't love me." She said looking into my eyes

"I love you Roza." I told her softly "I've always loved you, and I always will. No matter what happens even if you don't love me back I will fight for you." I barley finished my sentence when she threw her arms around me with tears running down her face and crashed her lips to mine we kissed passionately that it felt as if my heart might explode. Her lips were just as I remembered soft and sweet but hungry for more. It was like we were meant to be together. Her lips fit perfectly against mine.

Her body molded perfectly to mine. Right now this beautiful woman was mine. When we pulled apart she rested her head on my shoulder and said "I forgive you" with that said I buried my face in her hair.

We stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's presences when d asked if I wanted to spar.

I let out a laugh "sure" I replied Rose looked up at me and we got up and raced to the gym.

"I win!" Rose said as we reached the door.

"Do you want a prize?" I asked. She just giggled and went in.

**Rose POV**

We shed our coats and stepped onto the mat then the radio turned on, we began circling each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

**Blackout- North Carolina**

_**Caught up and I can't feel my hands, no need to chase, can you relate? Can you keep up the pace like your dying for this? And when you say "I'm not okay" I left my phone in the cab. Now you can't get me.**_

I stepped forward and faked a left then went for his stomach hoping to knock the air out of him but he blocked me and threw a punch to my right I dodged.

_**I'm only getting started I won't blackout. This time I got nothing to waste lets go a little harder, I'm on fire, I won't blackout. I'm on my way**_

I threw a round house kick to his head he caught my ankle and threw me back. I landed on my back but quickly jumped up.

_**I'm only getting started I can't see your face. Cigarette the wrong way, inhales to the top of my lungs. Are you dying for this and when you day "I'm not okay" I left my phone in the cab. Now you can't get me**_

He went to kick me in the knee but I quickly side-stepped and elbowed him in the side. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but whatever.

_**I'm only getting started, I won't blackout, this time I got nothing to waste let's go a little harder. I'm on fire, I won't blackout. I'm on way**_

Dimitri sent a punch toward me and I dodged just in time to see it wiz past my face. I stomped on his foot and punched him in the face.

_**Going and going and going and go (this won't stop till I say so)**_

I noticed the punch had made him slightly dizzy so I knocked him down with a barrel roll kick to the chest. I knocked down next to him and placed a hand on his chest. I leaned closer to him and whispered "dead".

He slowly sat up and looked at me. "You've gotten better" he said

"Well it has been five years" I told him. We sat there for a few minutes when Dimitri broke t silence when he asked a very surprising question "can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask me" I told him "you should know that"

"I know but I hurt you so badly …" he trailer off. I could defiantly tell that the thought of him hurting me would haunt him for a long time.

"Hey I forgive you. You were just doing what you thought was right even though it was a very stupid mistake." I paused to take a deep breath "I love you. I love you Dimitri." I finished

A huge smile soon crossed his shocked face. He quickly took me in his arms and kissed every inch of my face before his lips touched mine. Our lips moved together in perfect sync, this kiss was different from the one we had by the track. That one was pure lust. This one was relief, relief from the pain of being apart. It was like we were drowning and our only source of air was each other. We pulled away with huge smiles on our faces breathing heavily, our foreheads touching. We both jumped apart when some cleared their throat behind us. "Well, well what do we have here?"

**Hey don't kill me I've had major writers block so this chapter took me forever to write. Anyways please review and pm me in you want summaries to upcoming stories!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Janie Hathaway **

**Abe Muzar **

**Alberta Petrova **

**Alek Muzar**

**Dima Belikov**

**Comment on who you think it should be winners get a shout-out!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Hanna**


End file.
